Torn
by wearSANDLEsandeatSnickers
Summary: Grissom has some news for the team, how will they take it and who will get their heart broken. Sandle! Rating to be safe FIRST FIC
1. Florida

**A/N – Hello, this is my first story on and I hope to get a lot of help with it as I usually only write with my own characters. Please Review and tell me what you think. **

**By the way I don't own anything**

* * *

Sara woke up to the sweet aroma of fake sausages cooking on the stove. She got out of bed and headed for the kitchen wearing sweats and a cami.

When she got there she saw Greg at the stove and the table already set. "Now, how did you get up before me?" she asked jokingly.

"Morning Beautiful." He replied laughing under his breath as he continued to cook.

Sara looked in the pan and saw only fake sausage. "What are you not eating?" Sara asked confused.

"Actually I have decided that if I can continue living with you I should be more open to your Ideas and I have decided to actually try this…stuff." Greg said making a face.

"Oh you're so sweet!" Sara said in a much higher voice than usual as she went to hug him.

Instead of hugging him though she forcefully kissed him.

"Well If I knew I would have gotten that, I would have done it a long time ago." Greg said smiling.

* * *

Sara and Greg drove to the lab in separate cars on the chance that one of them would have to pull a double.

Sara got in her car and drove for fifteen minutes when her phone started to ring. She didn't look at the caller ID because she just assumed it was work. "Sidle" She said unenthusiastically.

"Sara, it's Grissom, I need you to come to work early if that's okay."

"Umm…What is early?" Sara asked. When Sara and Greg moved in together they decided that Greg's apartment was a better pick but the downside was that his commute to work was thirty minutes where as Sara's was only five. Normally this would have been fine but Grissom had no Idea they were dating let alone living together.

"Umm, could you leave now?" Grissom asked timidly.

"Grissom I can't be there until 10 to. I uh…have to get ready?" Sara almost posed as question.

"Oh, okay well I'll see you then." He said and hung up.

Thank God she left early

* * *

Sara got there as fast as she could and arrived promptly in the break room at 10 minutes to. Grissom was no where in sight so she went to his office and found it open with the whole team except for her and Greg in there.

Grissom looked at Sara and saw her with the same confused look as the rest of the team. "Sara, please sit." Grissom said motioning to one of the two open chairs in the room.

Sara sat down next to Catherine and the other empty chair that presumably would be Greg's.

"Well Greg said he would be here pretty soon so we will start when he comes." Grissom stated.

"Grissom what is this all about?" Catherine asked

"You'll see, be patient." Grissom said.

"Hello?" Greg said knocking on the open door.

"Greg, have a seat and we will get started." Grissom said.

Greg gladly took a seat next to Sara as Grissom started.

"I have been offered a Job in Florida, and I'm going to take it." Grissom said with a straight face.

An eerie silence fell across the room and for minutes not a word was spoken. Grissom held a straight face but he was the only one. Catherine had a look of hurt and confusion, Warrick and Nick looked pissed, Greg was just pure shock, and lastly Sara sat with a blank expression even though her mind was going a million miles a minute.

Nick finally broke the silence, "Well what the hell is going to happen to us then?" Nick said steaming.

"I have two options; I can bring in a new supervisor…" He started but was met with five angry glares. "or, I can bring in a new team member and promote Catherine." He finished quickly.

Warrick, Nick, Greg and Sara were relived, and Catherine, she was shocked."

Everyone but Catherine burst out that it was a better Idea, and Nick swore that if Grissom brought in a new supervisor the next murder being processed would be his own.

It was decided.

* * *

**A/N – Did you like it, hate it? Should I continue, or not? I won't know unless you review and tell me. Also if you do review please give me input, Not just good or bad.**

**Thanks!**


	2. Come with Me

**A/N- I went to a movie last night and came back to four reviews!!  Thanks it really helped and that is why I am putting up another chapter today, I do so much better with feed back!   Btw happyharper13 might as well tell you the story herself as she has already guessed half of it!  **

The team was still in Grissom's office ten minutes later.  Catherine was just coming out of shock and everyone was congratulating her.  "I don't mean to ruin the festivities, but we do have work to do today."  The team groaned and sat waiting for assignments. 

"Well, give us the crimes and let us do what we do best." Nick breaking the silence.

Grissom was shuffling through his desk and came up with a stack of papers.  "It's not exactly that kind of work, day shift is covering for us."  When he was met with confused faces he explained further.  "We need to look at possible employees."  Everyone got smiles on their faces to have a break from crime.  Catherine had fully recovered from the initial shock and got to work.  She separated the pile into six smaller piles and gave everyone a stack of their own. 

"Okay, look through your files and place the good ones in a stack right here" she said pointing at the edge of Grissom's desk as it was the most accessible place. 

The room went quiet as they all started to read.  When they were finished the pile had people with lots of experience, great recommendations, and in general just great CSI's.  When the pile was finished Catherine took over as supervisor and read all of the twelve résumés while the others sat in silence waiting for her to finish.  As Catherine read she put the résumés in two piles.  Catherine finished and the piles were even, six and six.  "These must go."  She said pointing to the pile on her right. 

There were an echo of "Why's" and "How come's?" until Catherine shut them up with a glare.

"In this pile we have an Ex-lab rat, an Entomologist, a Cowboy, A Vegas man, a mother with a naughty past (Catherine blushed), and a Yale Grad with an abusive past."  Catherine said in one breath but before continuing was cut off by Sara.

"Harvard kicked Yale's ass in football last year!" She said defensively.  

Catherine chuckled before continuing, "We don't need an exact copy of this team, I say we bring someone new and original into the picture."  Catherine got the answer she hoped for as everyone agreed with her.

"We have six résumés to look through so, shall we?" Catherine asked.  After receiving a positive response she skimmed through the résumé's and read out loud the important information.

"First we have Samuel Jamison, a 36 year old man, originally from Arizona, Been a CSI in Three states Arizona, California, and New Mexico, changed jobs a lot, and that's about it for him, what do you guys think?" Catherine asked the team.

"Well he'd be use to the heat." Nick said'

"He has experience."  Warrick added.

"But we are looking for long term and he is defiantly not it." Sara plainly stated.

"Okay Next is Ken Halking, a rookie, graduated from Stanford, Has lab and intern experience, from Jersey."  Catherine said.

"No." No one was surprised by Sara saying no to someone but they still wanted to know why.

"Care to explain?" Nick asked

"We have a VERY high crime rate, and as much as I loved being your mentor Greg, it took away from my work."  Sara gave Greg an apologetic smile, luckily he understood and placed his hand over hers.  Grissom however sent a glare Greg's way and although unknown to the others in the room Greg saw it plain as day and let go of Sara's hand.

"Well if we rule out rookies, and semi-rookies then that leaves us with two more.  Enron Kiev and Alana O'Keefe.  Mr. Kiev is 41, Held his last job for eleven years as a CSI in Montana, He's from Wyoming, has a wife and kids great at what he does from what I can see.  Oh wait, look under interests he has suicide prevention, kind eerie but understandable in our line of work.  Now Ms. O'Keefe born in Scotland, she's 37, graduated from Harvard, she's lived like all over, The UK, Scotland, New York, Portland, Seattle, Phoenix, Boston, Salt Lake City, Miami, New Orleans, Dallas, and San Francisco.  But she has been at her last Job for nine years as a CSI in Salt Lake City.  God, she has some amazing recommendations too." 

The team continued to rave over the last two résumés and before they knew it shift was half over, so they all took their break together.  After Greg made his famous Blue Hawaiian Coffee for everyone as it was a special occasion the team started grilling Grissom for information on his job. 

"Okay, Okay, so I have been asked to lead an Entomology team in Miami, We will be doing research, holding conferences, I have even been asked to aid the MDPD in their investigations involving entomology (Yes happyharper13 you guessed it!)."  Grissom was getting giddy just talking about it.

They finished their break and went back to the files and once they had interviews set for Mr. Kiev and Ms. O'Keefe Grissom let them go early.  "Umm, Sara could I talk to you for a minute?" He asked before she walked out the door.

"Sure." She said.  She thought Grissom would ask her to help get the new CSI going, or make sure Catherine doesn't go insane, but this was the last thing on her mind.

"Sara, I want you to come with me to Miami."

**A/N- OMG can you say cliffhanger?  Okay tell me which person you like better for the Job, and Please Review!  Btw this will have a little YoBling, and NickOC as well as a slight, slight crossover with CSI: ****Miami****.  Yes happyharper13 you guessed all my good stuff!  One more thing there will be more sandle next chapter, don't worry!  Thanks for ****Reading****!**


	3. All she could ask for

**A/N- Hey!  Thanks for the reviews!  I am actually updating this story unlike the other story's I have posted on other sites, all kudos to you as I am getting positive responses!  **

"Sara, I want you to come with me to Miami."

A million things were going through her mind as she stood mouth agape, looking at Grissom.  Sara kept trying to form some sort of answer but she couldn't form words let alone a sentence.  Grissom remained looking at her eagerly as Sara remained speechless.

"Sara, listen.  I have looked into this and the MDPD has a job available that you could take, I have friends there and I have spoken to the crime lab director down there and he would love to have you working for them.  I know I was hesitant about our relationship before but we wouldn't be on an employee/boss basis, it could really work."  Grissom gazed hopefully at Sara as she found her breath.  He was excited and waited for the positive answer he knew had to come as she had been pining over him for years.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" she screeched. 

Grissom was taken aback, and mystified by her outburst.  This was supposed to be perfect; they could get into a real relationship down there.  It's what he wanted.  Hell, it's what she wanted too! 

"In what universe would I say yes?"  Sara asked.

"But we don't have to worry about lab policy anymore, this is what you want!"  Grissom said still bewildered.

"What I want?  Grissom, I wasted precious time pining for you, but almost a year ago I finally gave up.  You told me to move on with my life and I have." Grissom couldn't believe his ears.  She loved HIM!  She couldn't have moved on!  "Why do you have to screw everything up just when it starts to get good again?  The past year has been amazing, and I am in love with someone who loves me back unconditionally, and doesn't care about damn LAB POLICY!"  Lab policy, Grissom had no Idea what she was talking about.  What could possibly… then it hit Grissom.  Greg.  "You can't just expect me to leave the only man I have ever REALLY loved for you, who at the moment is nothing better than scum!"  Sara said as she opened the door to find the whole lab listening in, including Greg getting up from a chair.  Without even having to think she ran to him and was wrapped in his tight embrace.

Grissom came out the door keys in hand, and walked quickly to the parking garage trying to hide his embarrassment even though his face and neck were already bright red.

Sara didn't even notice Greg bringing her into the locker room but when her tears subsided she became more aware of her surroundings.  She saw everyone outside pretending to be busy with the exception of Hodges who was no doubt spreading gossip faster than the tabloids.  Her head was in Greg's lap as he moved hair out of her face.  She looked at him and he knew exactly what to do.  He helped her to sit up, went to his locker, grabbed his keys, and helped her out of the locker room. 

Greg saw Catherine in the break room, "Hey, Cath?" Greg spoke.

"Take her home."  Catherine said with a remorseful expression on her face.

The ride home was silent but Sara felt safe with Greg's fingers entwined with her own.

Once they got home she went straight to the bedroom, but Greg went to the kitchen.

Sara changed out of her work clothes, into sweats and a loose t-shirt and lay on the bed, soon after Greg came in with two mugs of Herbal Tea.  Sara sat up to drink hers while Greg rubbed her back soothingly.  Once she was done Greg took the mugs into the kitchen and changed into pajama pants.  He got into bed with Sara and wrapped his arms protectively around her. 

Sara felt safe in Greg's arms, she felt safe in his presence actually.  It was at that moment that she realized he was it.  Greg was the one for her, he was her one and only love, her hero, and her best friend, and that's all she would ever need.

**A/N-Sorry it was short but it's 3:00 am and I've been up on coffee and now I'm crashing.  I'll put this up tomorrow morning then update later tomorrow (never mind make that today!) Please Review even if it is just to tell me who you want for the job, **_**Kiev**_** or_ O'Keefe_!  Please R&R Thanks**


	4. Notes

A/N- Ok sorry I have been not updating for so long but here it goes Chapter four.  Well since I am never going to talk to my sister again I will have much more time for writing.  Anyway I think O'Keefe has won but if you still want to vote I will let you because the new employee won't appear until next chapter.  Thanks and R&R!

Oh yea, I own nothing.

Sara woke up to an empty bed.  She looked around and saw a note on the nightstand. 

_Sara-_

_I got called in because there was a break in my case,_

_ but by the looks of it I wont be there long._

_ Anyway call me and maybe we could go to lunch. _

_Love, _

_Greg_

Sara loved how he left notes.  Before she moved in and they both had keys to each others place he would leave notes whenever he was at her house and she would find them randomly.  One time she came home from a really hard case to find a note on her bathroom mirror that said TOFURKY and nothing else.  She loved how Greg could brighten up her day even if he wasn't there with her.

Sara looked around the room for her phone to call Greg when she saw it by her clothes.  She turned it off the night before in case Grissom called, not that he would.  She turned it on and surprisingly had six texts but no voicemails.  Her first three texts were from Catherine, Nick, and Warrick all asking in some form or another if she was okay, she quickly answered them and got onto the last three, one from Greg saying 'did you know that an Idiot is someone with an IQ less than nine?' she smiled but it quickly faded when she saw who the next two texts were from.  Grissom basically asked her to drop everything and go be with him in Miami was actually communicating to her through texts.  She sat there for twenty minutes wondering if she should open them or not but finally decided to.

'I'm sorry.' was all he had to say in the first message.  Sara didn't know what to think of that so she read the next message that was quite a bit longer than the first. 'Sara, I know I shouldn't have interfered with your life but I believe that you really need me in your life.  We were made for each other and when you come to your senses I will be waiting for you.  Love, Grissom' Sara was baffled to say the least. 

Her phone started to ring and without even looking at the caller ID answered. "What the hell do you want?" she said forcefully.

"Uh, I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch." She heard Greg say in a timid voice.

"Sorry Greg I thought it would be Grissom."

"Has he been calling you?" Greg asked pissed.

"No, he just sent me this shitty text, and I'd rather not talk about it."

"All right.  Well are we still a go for lunch?"

"Yea, that would be great." Sara said feeling better already

A/N- I know it's really short but I'll try to update more. Anyway VOTE FOR YOUR EMPLOYEE!

And thanks for reading


End file.
